<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't know how i'm supposed to be afraid of anything when i'm with you by LilacsAndLilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861265">i don't know how i'm supposed to be afraid of anything when i'm with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies'>LilacsAndLilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Harley Keener, Bisexual Peter Parker, CEO, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Harry Osborn, M/M, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, OT3, Oscorp - Freeform, Polyamory, Press Conference, Stark Industries, a teeny bit of crack, i know nothing about how to run a company, lots of hand wavy business stuff, only mentioned tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Osborn! What is your response to the rumors that you are dating both the CEO of Stark Industries and your own head of R&amp;D? Does this mark an end to the rivalry between Oscorp and SI?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't know how i'm supposed to be afraid of anything when i'm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts">petersdadtony</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts">Maya_Di_Angelo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Mouthes by Julianna Joy<br/>This is so self indulgent. Just happy fluff for our three boys.<br/>Sarah I hope you enjoy the *creative* naming, and Maya, I hope you enjoy the BAMF. The two of you inspire me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The reporters ran up to Harry as he tried to enter the building. The blinding lights flashed in his eyes and he could hear voices from all directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Osborn! What is your response to the rumors that you are dating both the CEO of Stark Industries and your own head of R&amp;D? Does this mark an end to the rivalry between Oscorp and SI?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ignored the masses and pushed his way into the crowd, making his way inside. Why had he decided to come through the front again? Peter had swung to work and came in from the rooftop but Harry decided to walk through the front. They had expected this, seeing the news that morning. He shouldn’t have tried to carry on as normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry continued marching through the halls, ignoring the looks focused on him as he made his way to Peter’s office. Peter was inside, already in a lab coat and goggles, testing some compound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced towards the door as Harry scanned his badge and came in. “So, how were the masses this morning?” He put down the beaker in his hand and took off his glasses, walking over to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terrible.” Harry groaned. “All of them pestering me about you and Harley and Oscorp and SI. Why is the public so nosey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just smiled and kissed his cheek. “Because they have nothing better to do than talk about the only polyamorus relationship most of them have ever seen. We knew this would happen when we showed up to that gala together last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just made a tired noise of agreement. “Still, I hate it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll go away in time, or they'll have something new to talk about. One of those two. Now go work. You have a lot of things coming." Peter flicked Harry with his finger, shooing the other boy out of his lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just smiled and followed Peter’s order, heading up to his own office.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>At SI, Harley was facing similar troubles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We knew bad things would come of letting Potts leave the company so early." One of the board members yelled across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joining forces with Oscorp will bring this company to ruins!" Another yelled in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley was getting a headache just listening to the high ranking members yell. Eventually it got to be too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough!" Harley stood up, slamming his hands on the table. The room went silent. "Are you all really so blinded by your hatred? You hate Oscorp because of the man who once led it. A man who is now dead. His son owns the company in his place and is a much better person than his father. Better than all of y'all." Harley felt himself slipping into an accent he rarely let show around the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the old men at the end of the table spoke up with a sneer. "Better in bed you mean. We've seen the pictures. You're doing this for your lover, not for any business reasons. Don't know why the CEO left the company in the hands of the likes of you, but then again, the woman was never strong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley felt his blood boil at the statement. How dare this man insult both him and Pepper? He had been searching for a reason to fire the man for a while now, and he finally had one. "First off, my relationships are my business. I assure you, they do not interfere with my work. Second of all, Pepper and Tony left this company in my hands to do as I see fit. This is my decision. One that both of them support, regardless of the fact that their approval is not a requirement. This deal will be going through so you can stop yelling about it!" Harley finished with a thundering statement before storming out of the room, leaving shocked members behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled and pulled out his phone to call Peter. When the brunet didn't pick up, he called Harry instead. A few rings later he heard Harry’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it Harley?" Harry sounded tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate my entire board. Once this plan goes through, we fire all of them." Harley scowled, going straight to the point without so much as a hello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheers to that. Did you just get back from a meeting?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley grunted in agreement, still too angry to form proper words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As did I. It's just a bunch of stuffy old men who liked my father and think I'm too young. They leave me exhausted. I've already gotten through to half of mine, so at least a part of them are on board. Everyone else can go. This is a chance to turn everything upside down and we won't waste it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won't waste it." Harley repeated, making his way to the office and letting his assistant know not to let anyone in. "Still, they get on my nerves. At least you have Peter with you. I'm here all by my lonesome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to send him over?" Harry said with an almost audible grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley laughed, feeling the tension slowly ease out of him. "See you after work. Love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley put down the phone and cracked his knuckles, throwing himself back into work.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Peter, of course, managed to remain blissfully happy through the trying ordeals of the morning. He wasn't expected at meetings in either company, and so his morning was going great. Around lunch he cleaned up and headed to Harry’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was tradition for Harry and Peter to eat lunch together in Harry’s office while on phone with Harley. It helped them eat together, even if none of them had the time to travel between the buildings. When Peter got upstairs he found Harry sitting ready, two packed lunches in front of them and Harley already on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... building company says it should take another month, plus 2 or 3 months on top of that for us to customize it. But you can start to move in, in the meanwhile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys." Peter sat down in the chair in front of Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey darlin'." the voice came clearly through the phone. Harry waved at him, his mouth full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's it going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just telling our pretty boy here about the building. Everything is set for the press conference tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swallowed his food, a frown on his face. "You use such nice names for Pete, and I'm always pretty boy." He made a dramatic sigh. "It's clear who you love more." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stifled a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, was giving you my company not enough?" Harley sounded affronted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, you are not giving me anything. We are tearing them both down and making a new one. I know Oscorp will follow me, but I don't need its reminders. This is ours, and ours alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled. "Yeah it is Har. It's yours, and it will be brilliant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave him a thankful look. "Anyway, you never told us what happened at your meeting yesterday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned, leaning back in his chair. "I know Waterton is much better than Ross, but man do I hate these government liaisons. The man has known me since I took over the Avengers, but he still tries to figure out who's under the mask. You think he would trust me at this point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley's voice crackled over the phone. "He's never gonna trust someone he doesn't know and can't find background on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. But that just leads us in circles every time. He tries to stop us from doing something, I push back. We stick under the guidelines and keep damage under control. They have no reason to ask any more from us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They will always want more from you," Harry said, his voice low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just nodded. "Anyway, tomorrow's press conference, what's the plan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That perked Harry back up as the three of them discussed their plans for the next day.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was late when Harley finally walked out of his own office and over to his head of R&amp;D's office, where he found Ned packing up for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Ned, did you get my email?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned looked up, a smile on his face as he saw Harley. "Yeah I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're ready for tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned gave him a firm nod. "It will be fine, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley looked down at his hands. They felt sweaty. "I'm not worried."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned gave him a dry look. "Of course not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And MJ and Betty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had lunch with them today. MJ says legal is set and Betty says PR is ready for damage control. I told you. It will be fine. No go home to your boyfriends." Ned gestured at him to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley raised both his hands in surrender before going down to the garage and getting on his motorcycle. He drove out onto the street, stopping to watch the half-finished building next to the tower for a bit before heading home, a satisfied smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got back to the apartment and found Harry there alone, already changed into pyjamas and watching the news on TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Peter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He headed over to the compound. Said there was something he needed to deal with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley dropped off his stuff. “I thought when he handed off the patrolling stuff to Miles, he would actually be at home most of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave him a knowing look. “If you thought anything could tear Peter away from the heroics, you were sorely mistaken. Besides, he just texted saying he'll be back in a few minutes. Do you even look at your phone?" He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for not being glued to it, I have been driving for the last 10 minutes and I thought my loving boyfriend would give me the update." Harley walked into their room, coming out a few minutes later in fresh pyjamas as he flopped onto the couch next to Harry, resting his arm across the shorter boy's shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned into Harley’s side as they mindlessly flicked through channels on the tv, waiting for Peter to come home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the two boys heard the door open as the third member of the household walked in, his arms full with bags. “I’m home! And I brought take out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Harley scrambled off the couch to help Peter with the bags he was juggling. Harry took a couple and put them in the kitchen, before coming back to Peter and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “You are a godsend. Today was so tiring.” He wrapped his arms around Peter, practically falling on the other boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine.” He took the rest of the bags into the kitchen himself. “I know you probably forgot, so I checked in with Gwen. She’s ready for tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cursed under his breath. “I did forget. Thanks for doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just smiled and walked into the bedroom to change. Harry went to join Harley in setting up the dinner table. Peter soon sat down at the table with them and they all dug in, sharing stories of their day.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After dinner, Harley grabbed his laptop and tried to walk towards the couch, only for Peter to swoop in and take it from his hands. He called Harry out from where he was seated with his own laptop and stood in front of the two, his hands on his hips. “I can see the worry on both of your faces. We will be fine tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to finish-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Peter interrupted Harley. “Both of you work so hard. And it’s only going to get worse. So please, take this day and relax with me.” He pleaded with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. “Fine. I won’t do anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley nodded in agreement and Peter grinned. “Good. I thought I was the workaholic here, but clearly that isn’t the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no better than the rest of us, now c’mon. You said relax.” Harry closed his computer and grabbed Harley’s out of Peter’s hand, setting both of them to the side. Both Harley and Harry took Peter by the hand and dragged him into the bedroom. Within a few minutes, all three of them were curled up on the bed, their arms around each other. A movie was playing, but none of them were really paying attention. Peter was tracing a heart onto Harry’s hand, whispering words of encouragement at both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re worried too, Peter.” Peter stopped at Harry’s statement, his finger frozen in the middle of his outline. “You get nervous more than the both of us, and it’s gonna be your first time in the spotlight as Peter Parker. You don’t need to fake confidence for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot easier to avoid the nerves when you’re there for other people. Besides, like I said, we’ll be fine.” Peter’s voice had a tone of finality, and Harry knew that was the end of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony and Pepper are inviting us over for dinner tomorrow.” Harley spoke up, his eyes focused on his screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be nice. Are they going to watch the press conference tomorrow?” Peter asked, his eyelids starting to droop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they will. They wanted to come, but Morgan is still sick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. I hope she gets better soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t know when, but eventually he faded into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning was hectic, and all of them barely had time to exchange hasty kisses or wish words of encouragement before setting off to work. Harry had seen neither hide nor hair of Peter or Gwen, or anyone else all day. The three of them were supposed to be going to the press conference together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for them to leave. Harry was standing by the limo, his fingers tapping absentmindedly against the car door. Where were they? He was starting to get worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen and Peter came running through the door. “We got caught up in something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. Just get in.” They all slipped into the car, Harry making sure to sit beside Peter. He interlaced their hands, giving Peter’s a quick squeeze. Peter just smiled back at him. “We’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The almost hour-long car ride seemed to go by too fast. Harry was shaking his leg, full of nerves. The front of the building was crowded with paparazzi. Harry held on tightly to Peter’s hand as they both stepped out into the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Parker! Mr. Osborn! Is it true both of you are dating? What about Mr. Keener?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you joining forces with SI?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is the press conference here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pushed past all of the reporters, making his way into the lobby, where Harley was waiting for them, a worried expression on his face. “Are you guys ok? They look vicious out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, turning to face Peter, who still had a hand covering his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darlin’ you ok?” Harley walked over, gently pulling Peter’s hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was just a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them MJ, Ned, and Betty were talking to Gwen. Betty excused herself and walked up to Harley. “You guys ready? We’re going to start in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley nodded, leading Harry through the still unfamiliar building. They made their way backstage, and Peter felt his nerves come back in full force. He could hear Betty on the stage, introducing Harley and Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Introducing, Harley Keener, CEO of SI, and Harry Osborn, CEO of Oscorp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys smiled at him, squeezing his hand once before walking out on stage. Peter didn’t want to listen in, but he had to wait for his own cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley cleared his throat. “SI and Oscorp are happy to announce that we will be merging the two companies into the newly formed Oscark Industries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter heard the crowd roar as Betty tried to quiet the reporters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry picked up. "The building next door will be used in conjunction with this one as twin buildings for Oscark. Harry will be continuing as CEO for the new company, while I will be taking over as CFO. Oscorp’s current head of R&amp;D will be the COO."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, and Peter knew it was his cue to walk on stage. He walked up to Harry and Harley. Both of them gave him soft smiles, and it helped settle him. In the crowd he could hear whispers of his name, of other rumors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry continued. "Ned Leeds of SI and Gwen Stacy of Oscorp will be co-leading R&amp;D in the two buildings. We will now be taking questions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of Peter’s willpower not to slam his hands over his ears. He felt himself stiffen. Normally he had his headphones for sensory overload, but it wouldn't be good to look like he had headphones in during this. He only barely processed it as Harry and Harley picked out a few questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could vaguely make out Harry answering a question he didn't hear. "SI will be staying put and as it is. Personnel change will be minimal but project designs and focuses will change. Oscorp, on the other hand, due to the move, will receive a top to bottom inventory and personnel check. Jobs are safe as long as you have worked diligently and hard. This is just a way to remove the taint my father left. He was… well known for his side experiments and I want none of them to affect the new company's future. The moving process and official merge will be happening in a month."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more questions passed, luckily none of them directed at him. Peter slowly relaxed, getting slightly used to the amount of input. Then, came the more specific questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you be addressing the rumors that the three of you are in a relationship?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley scowled. "Our personal lives are our own. We will not be answering any more questions on this topic, and if anyone asks, the conference is over." Harley paused, waiting for slight nods from both of them. "That said, the answer to your question is yes, all 3 of us are in a relationship, together. It is equal and consensual and we are all very happy together." He threw a look at the particularly eager reporter in the corner, already sure what the comments would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just thought he got used to the sound, but it jumped up another level, everyone clamoring for answers. Luckily the warning hung over everyone and no one else tried to ask questions about them. Ned and Gwen had also come on stage, and soon the 5 of them were all fielding questions on various potential investments and future projects, as well as the direction of the company. Peter once again relaxed, answering a question or two directed at him. Soon enough Betty came back on stage and ushered them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment all three of them were out of sight, they came together in a hug. Peter was so full of exhaustion, he could feel himself fall onto the other boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's done." Harley said, a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just did that." Harry sounded a little spacy, like he couldn’t believe this was happening. "I will never fully be able to leave my father's shadow, but this is the best I can do, and it's enough. A new company that wasn’t built by him alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just burrowed himself further into the two. "We're gonna be ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we are."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>